Preferences
by ValaMagic
Summary: Brennan and Booth talk about their sexual preferences with regard to time of day... Spoilers for 'Man in the Mud'


AN: Just something weird i wrote after watching 'man in the mud'. It got stuck in to my head when i was watching the scene with April because it's hilarious... the whole tropical fish thing and i just sort of caguht on to her thing about Sweets liking night sex and her being a morning person and wondered about Booth and Brennan's preferences so here we go... Would love to hear what you all think so leave lots of reviews they make me happy which means you get more fics to read.

Preferences

"Hey Booth, do you prefer sex in the morning or sex at night?" Brennan asked suddenly looking up from the case file on her lap. It was going to be a hard case to prosecute and the paperwork needed to be perfect. They'd had their night of bowling, Booth had even let Sweets win, Brennan hadn't been quite so considerate managing a very reasonable score of one hundred and fifty five while Booth has barely managed ninety while thoroughly entertaining Brennan. Sweets on the other hand barely seemed aware of where they were and it took several calls from the partners to alert him each time it was his turn to bowl.

They'd done most of the paperwork the previous afternoon but because of the nature of the case they needed to make sure the paperwork was in order, so they were curled up on Brennan's sofa on a Saturday afternoon surrounded by photos of the muddy crime scene and victim.

"What?" Booth asked confused, wondering what train of thought he'd missed, he didn't remember anything in the case that had related to sex except that the body had been discovered by a college couple fornicating in the mud.

"I just wondered. Everyone has a preference, I just wondered what yours is"

"I don't have a preference" Booth argued.

"Of course you do. Everyone does. I prefer to have sex at night, usually after a date, most males also prefer to have sex in the evening because of the hormones released during orgasm that induce sleep"

"Bones" Booth groaned, if there was anything he would have preferred to be talking about less at that moment he couldn't think of what it was, but then again he couldn't think about much except his partner having sex. The image seemed to invade his mind whenever Brennan started talking about her sex life, he could never clearly see the face of the man she was with but he wasn't focussed on that anyway. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about that though, she was his partner.

"Booth, it's not a big deal, just tell me, I already told you. If you tell me your preference I'll tell you a secret" she bribed.

"Fine, I prefer morning sex" he admitted.

"Interesting" Brennan said her lips quirking into a strange twisted grin.

"What?" Booth asked, knowing that the odd quirk of her lips meant something, it always did.

"It's just that men in particular seem to prefer having sex at night. I think it's interesting that you don't. That's all" he knew there was more and she'd tell him eventually, he wasn't a Special Agent for nothing. But for the moment he returned to the paperwork in front of him.

"Why?" Brennan asked a few minutes later, setting her pen back on the coffee table. He looked up and she seemed to catch his confused look "Why do you prefer morning sex?"

"Why do you prefer night sex?" Booth shot back grinning slightly, trying to ignore the image of waking up with Brennan by his side and making love to her with sunlight streaming in through the window and illuminating her hair so that she looked like an angel.

Brennan considered Booth's question for a moment, she couldn't tell him the real reason that she liked having sex at night, because until she met him she'd always liked morning sex, well afternoon sex actually. But that was a whole different story.

"It's a nice end to a date" Brennan told him suddenly, it was, that much was true but it wasn't the reason she liked having sex at night.

"Well morning sex is a good start to the day. But you want to know the real reason Bones, everything is different in the morning, everything is bright and hopeful. And having sex in the morning only happens in a real relationship or if the sex is really good" Booth argued. Brennan thought back, the only man she'd ever had sex with in the morning was Sully and she supposed that was the most serious relationship she'd ever had.

"But Bones, there's something you haven't considered." Booth said suddenly.

"What's that?"

"Well, you never mentioned afternoon sex, and Bones, that's the best kind of sex, because that's the kind of sex that only happens with someone you really love" Brennan thought back she'd had afternoon sex with people she didn't really love but she could see Booth's point.

"No Booth, I didn't forget it, it's my favourite kind too" Booth's eyes flicked almost imperceptibly to the clock but it did not go unnoticed by Brennan. When Brennan kissed him he wasn't as shocked as he should have been, but he certainly let himself enjoy it, his fingers tracing down over her ribs until they got to her hips, his tongue probing her lips until they opened against it.

"Booth?" she asked breaking away from him "I think there's something that I'm going to like even more than sex in the afternoon. Sex with you, anytime anywhere"

"No Bones, not just sex" he argued.

"Ah, that breaking the laws of physics, two becoming one thing" Brennan realised smiling.

"Yeah" Booth agreed a wide grin appearing on his face.

"I think I'd like to start trying right now" Brennan decided.

"Can't think of anything I'd rather do" Booth told her sincerely. The pair were silent for a few moments.

"Bedroom?" they asked simultaneously, grinning, their eyes alight with hope, and expectancy. Then they were laughing, and she was leaning against him, her hair splayed across his t-shirt and he was tugging her to her feet and down the hallway to the bedroom.

His touch was gentle, there was nothing rushed, because they had the rest of their lives to make love, have sex, whatever they wanted. There wasn't anything particularly special about the setting or Brennan's underwear choice, but those things tended to be insignificant anyway. Not that he would have complained if she'd been wearing a tiny lacy thong under her jeans but the comfortable cotton panties were just fine by him, of course he'd have to tease her about the polka dot pattern later, because it was so un Brennan like. But right then he had more important things on his mind, like breaking the laws of physics with the most scientific mind he knew.

"Wow" Brennan muttered collapsing against Booth's sweaty chest a long time after.

"Yeah... I think wow covers it" His hands were still touching her, trailing up and down her spine as if he couldn't stand not touching her. They stayed like that a long time not talking, enjoying the late afternoon sun that was illuminating the bed and their bodies in the process.

"So Bones, you gonna tell me that secret you were talking about before" Booth asked suddenly his hand stilling on the small of her back.

"Oh. Sure. April came to see me, she told me that Sweets like night sex, but she likes morning sex and that it was part of the reason she didn't think they would work out" Brennan told him distractedly.

"Geez Bones, I didn't want that image in my head, that just killed the mood"

"What?" She asked clueless.

"I don't want to talk about Sweets sex life, after we've made love... well ever actually"

"Oh" They fell back into a comfortable silence, until Booth spoke again.

"Good thing we both like afternoon sex isn't it?" Booth joked.

"Yes it is, but I think it might be time to reconsider my choice because you know Booth, I've never made love with anyone before and I think that further research needs to be conducted as to my preferences. A lot of research" Brennan stipulated smirking.

"Can't argue with logic, right Bones?" Booth grinned back.

"No you can't" She agreed placing a soft kiss to his exposed chest. It seemed strange to Booth that it was Sweets ex-girlfriend who had eventually got them together, if only indirectly. But then again it made perfect sense that it would be something so completely insignificant that would change things. Not that they would ever tell Sweets how things had developed between them he thought as Brennan's lips reached up to his her bare breasts pressing against his chest as she began to collect data for her newest research endeavour, one that he was very pleased to be participating in.


End file.
